This thing i call my life
by Dragonfirefly
Summary: ::3rd chapter up::: Rika's life is well.....hectic and high school isn't helping either but what happens when a certain boy comes into her life although almost complete opposites will they hit it off or will it be h*ll on earth?::possible ryuki::
1. Unlucky day

Hey and hello this is like my first time I am writing a FIC. Hurray for me! Aren't you just so happy for me =D.  
  
Draginmon: NO  
  
Dragonfirefly a.k.a d_fire_fli: well that's not very nice  
  
Draginmon: and since when have I ever been nice?  
  
d_fire_fli: True  
  
Draginmon: do you really want to know why I am NOT happy for you?  
  
d_fire_fli: umm not really  
  
Draginmon: It's because...  
  
D_fire_fli: well I guess he doesn't know the meaning of not really is so I am going into the ignoring the crazy Digimon mode. starting Now  
  
Draginmon: HEY! I am talking to you!  
  
d_fire_fli: %%% still ignoring%%%%  
  
d_fire_fli: Anyways this chapter is the prologue and here is the dialogue key  
  
"Thoughts" 'People talking' ~~~Scenery Change~~~  
  
For flashbacks  
  
Lyrics to a songfic  
  
Draginmon: Your not listening to me you EVIL person!  
  
D_fire_fli: %%%% still ignoring & turning a page in a magazine%%%%%  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not own Digimon and whoever does is so freakin lucky =(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An amethyst-eyed girl was looking out the window of her very boring class in her very prestigious school, which she hated with passion.  
  
But what could you do when you were a famous super-model who had a mother than could manipulate you to do almost anything... nothing.  
  
////Rika's POV\\\\\ "Can this class get anymore boring?" ::in the background::: 'Now who can define photosynthesis?'  
  
"Okay so I was WRONG this class CAN get a lot more boring And that damn clock won't move fast enough"  
  
'AAGHHH!'  
  
Is there something the matter Miss Nonako? 'Huh what?'  
  
'Why may I ask did you scream out AAGHHH?'  
  
"Because your class is so boring that even staying awake is as impossible as flying and defying gravity!" was what an annoyed red-head wanted to scream out  
  
But of course with fake sweetness and her tone dripping with pure sarcasm she said  
  
'I am sorry that I interrupted your class I was just so interested and Surprised at what you had to say on photosynthesis that..'  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
  
"YES that's ALL I needed to hear I was out of there before  
  
he even had a chance to say the usual the bell doesn't dismiss you  
  
I do crap ha I wait for no one"  
  
  
  
  
  
But before I was out the door I heard  
  
RRRRIIKKKAAA!  
  
And I turned around to see the owner of that annoying shrilly voice to see Jeri hmmm what new ways has she  
  
come up with to annoy the hell out of me now?  
  
Omg Rika we so have to go shopping there's this dress That I just HAVE to buy-  
  
Look Jeri I don't really care what you have to buy I am way to Busy right now!  
  
"Why did I just say that she is a friend oh no I really hurt her feeling now why don' I ever think before I TALK!"  
  
'THERE SHE IS AND ISN'T SHE LOOKING GOOD!'  
  
"Oh no those are the kinds of words I dread and the voices to be feared.. My fan club of guys" (it's different huh? instead of ryo it's rika)  
  
I started running as fast as my legs could take me "Good thing I did track last year"  
  
"Wonder how's Chris is doing OH I got to meet him for the :: shuddering:::"  
  
"Dude how I hate these days"  
  
//////Normal POV\\\\\  
  
Rika was getting tired really fast (you be surprised what teenage boys can do when they have inspiration)  
  
She made a sharp turn right losing them in the crowd but that didn't make her stop..  
  
What did was what she saw in front of her Mark, her present boyfriend Making out with the school's slut  
  
"Wow one moment I am running from crazy fans the next I see My boyfriend cheating on me with the lowest Human being on campus, today's one hell of a great day."!  
  
Anyone could see that Rika was getting real pissed fast And it's not exactly the smartest thing to do either  
  
Someone's going to die (*cough* mark*cough*)  
  
///////Chris' POV\\\\\  
  
"Where is she? I know I told her to meet me here" "If she doesn't get here soon her dream of owning a new car  
  
isn't going to come true anytime soon"  
  
Chris saw Henry walking up ahead so he decided to ask him If he knew where Rika was if anyone did he would  
  
He was her best friend after all  
  
"I just hope she didn't get detention again"  
  
Henry!  
  
Oh hey Chris what's up man?  
  
  
  
I am looking for Rika have you seen her?  
  
No last time I saw her was lunch  
  
Thanks I have to go look for her  
  
Yea ok Bye  
  
////////Rika's POV\\\\\\\\  
  
"I can't believe he did this"  
  
"And he knows that she's my rival what the hellz wrong with that dude's head"  
  
"Well no use getting mad just get even" ::rika gets a evil look:::  
  
"Who said revenge isn't sweet"  
  
d_fire_fli: so watcha think?  
  
Draginmon: hated it ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ d_fire_fli: shut up your just mad cause I didn't pay no attention to you during my ignore the crazy Digimon mode  
  
Draginmon: BULLY!  
  
d_fire_fli: I am a BULLY ha that's funny look who's talking?  
  
Draginmon: WHAT?  
  
d_fire_fli: never mind plz R&R flamez are welcomed BUT pweety please be constructive till next time  
  
~~~~~~BYEZ &L8TERZ~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. New Arrival & Yummy ice cream

D_fire_fli: Okay it's come to my attention that some people couldn't understand when a character is talking or thinking of something. (I am very sorry for that so I'll change it as soon as I can)  
  
Also you probably don't know what's going on because I hadn't put the second chapter up which would have gone into a lot more detail on what's happening (again I am sorry for the confusion and thankz for telling me)  
  
Draginmon: ... well I told you  
  
D_fire_fli: no you didn't  
  
Draginmon: yea I did  
  
D_fire_fli: must have been when I was ignoring you  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon aww that sux  
  
Oh and here'z to help you guyz better  
  
::thoughts::  
  
"talking"  
  
( a/n )  
  
Everyone'z 16 even Ryo (I know he'z older but just pretend k) Which will make them junior's (going by American grade levels) At West Shinkugo (lol ok iam laughin @ maiself cuz I cant spell it sum one plz tell me)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On a Train~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
///////Normal POV\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ryo Akiyama was on a train to his new home, West Shinkugo ( once again HELP!)  
  
Which he wasn't exactly looking forward to doing :: I cant believe my parents made me come here I haven't been here since I was five I could have stayed with my aunt but no I had to come here::  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo Akiyama was adored by every girl and every guy wanted to be him He had a pretty good life His dad was an engineer and his mom a Vet  
  
But the problem was since they had very busy jobs He barely got to see his parents  
  
And then suddenly one day out of the blue they decided to move  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey mom I am home!"  
  
These were rare occasions when Ryo could count on at least one of his Parents being home  
  
"Oh hello Ryo how was school?"  
  
"It was fine"  
  
"Can I go to the mall? I'll be back soon I just have to get something"  
  
"Ryo we need to tell you something" said a new voice  
  
"Dad what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at some kind of meeting" Ryo said the last statement with some resentment  
  
But his dad didn't seem to notice (see how oblivious some people can be Draginmon: Whoa big word don't hurt yourself now)  
  
"No I got off early because we had to finish packing"  
  
"Packing for what?" Ryo was becoming very suspicious now and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the news "That's what we wanted to talk to you about, honey" replied his very excited mother  
  
"Were moving to Japan! Isn't that great?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir can I please see your ticket?"  
  
"here" he said practically throwing the ticket at the woman  
  
The woman just rolled her eyes and moved on to another Person.  
  
"You know you should be more nicer to other people go to some etiquette class to learn about manners, and another thing what's up with your whole hair sticking up and defying gravity that's like sssssssssoooo out of style"  
  
Ryo turn to see a girl about his age with a smug look on her face She had blonde short hair and light gray eyes  
  
he coolly replied although he was fuming inside  
  
" And you should learn to mind your own business snob and shut up before you kill some one out of boredom"  
  
"Btw you should have never bleached your hair and do yourself a favor and fix your very noticeable split ends"  
  
Learn some manners jerk" and with that she turned back to the magazine she was reading  
  
::Oh yeah iam lovin this place::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Train Station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RYO!" over here  
  
Ryo turned to see his parents waving at him not far away ::Well here goes nothing:::  
  
"So how was the ride?" asked his mom  
  
"Fine" he simply said  
  
"Well you must be tiered from the long trip so lets head home" his dad said finally talking  
  
The car ride was very cheery....for his parents They didn't seem to notice that Ryo was down in the dumps  
  
:::When do they ever?:: Ryo thought sadly  
  
"WE''RE HERE!"  
  
::damn they scared the shit out of me:: a scared Ryo thought  
  
"Can you guys say it ANY louder?"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
::So this is my new home hmm not bad kinda Cool WAIT aren't I suppose to be hating this place::  
  
"Your room's in the back Ryo we gave you the room with the best view of the Japanese Garden" called his dad  
  
:::Oh wow a Japanese garden how exciting:::  
  
"Yeah right as if... Whoa that's really beautiful it looks so natural"  
  
"yea it does doesn't it that's one of the reasons me and your dad got this house"  
  
"You know why don't you go take a look at the city it's really an interesting one"  
  
"I guess" replied a bored looking Ryo :: So what should I do?::  
  
::hmm I feel like eating some ice cream::  
  
"Let see if this place has any decent ice cream"  
  
There were many noises that could be heard around the city streets It was almost the same as New York only without all the pedestrians trying To push and rush their way through the crowded streets and cars honking away  
  
::Damn I am never gonna find an ice cream parlor::  
  
::fine time to be nice and ask for directions::  
  
"Excuse me sir but do you know where I can find and Ice cream parlor around here"  
  
he asked a passerby  
  
"Oh sure just go down the street and make a left at the corner you can't miss it"  
  
"umm thanks"  
  
"welcome"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is this place ice cream store"  
  
::: whatever I do want ice cream no matter how lame this place looks::  
  
////////Normal POV\\\\\\\\  
  
"So Chris how did you ever convince mom to let us get some Ice cream before we had to go to you know what"  
  
"You really don't like it do you, Rika"  
  
"Hell naw I mean why on this earth would I want to model in a frilly pink dress in front of people who constantly keep checking me out?"  
  
"I hate fashion shots they're so yucky"  
  
"haha you should see your face when you say photo shoot it scrunches all up like you just tasted something awful" said Chris  
  
"You shouldn't do that rika you're gonna get wrinkles"  
  
"Shut it Henry"  
  
"I get enough of that from my mom"  
  
"So how do you like modeling Chris?"  
  
"It's alright although I do agree with Rika that it sucks to be Looked at and stared at by complete strangers"  
  
"There are so many people that would kill to be in you guys places"  
  
"Well they can have it, cause I sure don't want it!"  
  
"Have you ever considered that you just might be lucky, Rika" (ooh his seriousness)  
  
"I mean your filthy rich and there are people out there that don't have nothing"  
  
"I know, Henry it's just that I can't help it I mean I hate modeling and the only reasons I do it is cause I need the money to buy my own car"  
  
"And FYI iam not the one with money my mom is or else I wouldn't have to model to get my own car"  
  
"Unlike my very lucky twin brother here who already has his own car"  
  
"hey I told you to got to that photo shoot but no you didn't want to go"  
  
"How was I suppose to know that they were paying the models that much money"  
  
"How much is much?" asked a very curious Henry  
  
"45,000 plus mom gave him 5,000 more for being such a good son"  
  
"Damn that's a lot of money"  
  
"Yeah I know Hen?"  
  
"Anyways I can get my car after this photo shoot"  
  
"What's so special about this one?"  
  
"Well this is the BIG one where all the fashion magazines come and take your pictures"  
  
"So?"  
  
"See Hen you don't get it ALL the fashion magazines are coming and I quote "The Nonako twins are one of the most beautiful and fashionable models around".  
  
"That would probably mean we'll be in almost every magazine and on plenty covers which they happen to pay us for just to publish"  
  
"Now how many fashion magazines are there?"  
  
"okay I get your point"  
  
"Too bad you can't come Henry" said Chris  
  
"Yea I got to take care of Suzie"  
  
"Rika can you help me go get the ice cream shakes I think they just called our order"  
  
"Okay we'll be right back hen"  
  
"sure"  
  
"Here you go 2 chocolate shakes and a banana split"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They turned around to head back to their table when they saw someone Neither thought they ever see..  
  
"OMG RYO!" screamed a very shocked Rika  
  
"RIKA!"  
  
"CHRIS!"  
  
d_fire_fli dun dun dun kinda of a cliffhanger huh?  
  
Draginmon: That wasn't that bad  
  
d_fire_fli: Is that a compliment I hear?  
  
Draginmon: don't get use to it  
  
Hope this was better Review! =D  
  
~~~~~~~BYEZ&L8TERZ~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Reactionz

D_fire_fli: I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draginmon: BBBBOOOO!  
  
DFF: I am hurt ::sniffle::  
  
Draginmon :I was just playin with ya  
  
Dff: but you really hurt my feelings WWAHHH!  
  
Draginmon: o.O;;;;  
  
Dff: he he to much intake of chocolate  
  
Draginmon: what's your excuse for the rest of the time  
  
Dff: =sticks out tongue at her crazy Digimon=  
  
Well hey out there it's me I haven't updated cuz of school and shopping and crazy cousinz and btw MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! =D. Well iam gonna say that this really isn't your ordinary story- (Draginmon: true)  
  
This is one of those storyz where you get some info but not all you Discover the answer to your questions along the way (not sure how long ^ ^). Till @ last you know everything that's going on. Because come on there are some really predictable plots and I was never really into that so I decided to write something new. This is like a mystery/romance in way but mystery in the sense that your trying to figure out the character's past, future, and present actionz.  
  
And the outcome was.... this story  
  
(oh yea also the actionz will be showed between these== )  
  
Kay enough talking letz get on with this fic  
  
Audience: YAY!  
  
=D=D=D=D=D==D=D=D=D //// rika's pov\\\\\\\\ "O MG Ryo!"  
  
::NO.Freakin...Way::  
  
:this just can't be it's been like... what 11 years::  
  
:: I refuse to believe it's him no way no how::  
  
::It can't be him::  
  
Who would have known He be back it has been a long time since they've seen him, him being Ryo Akiyama. Rika and Chris thought he was living a different life in the Big Apple never to return to JaPAN.  
  
But it seemed someone had different plans..  
  
"Oh wow it really is you guys" replied a very astonished Ryo  
  
"how's it going pumkin?"  
  
::Ookay maybe it really is Ryo::  
  
"I said it when I was 5 and I'll say it again if you ever call me that again I'll kick you"  
  
"ha ha ha she sure hasn't changed much except for.."  
  
"Except for what my body well yea akiyama it's a little something called puberty. It's when a woman-"  
  
"Okay Ri I think you embarrassed Ryo enough" replied a very amused Chris  
  
And Ryo was who knew that that shade of red existed in the world. Geez nothing to make a guy blush like talking about womanly thingz. And Rika seemed to quite enjoy making him blush too ( nothing more fun than being evil lol*).  
  
"Aww shuckz but iam just getting started"  
  
=Rika getz a twinkle in her=(she really likes doing that doesn't she Rika: yup!)  
  
=Ryo getz one of those sweatdrops=  
  
Hey guys any day now! called Henry  
  
"Ryo come on I want you to meet Henry Wong , Rika's BF"  
  
"So you and Henry go together" replied a confused/worried Ryo  
  
"WHAT! NO he's my best friend"  
  
"Oh I thought I was your best friend" Ryo said on a more happier tone  
  
"No you were my brother's best friend and a pain to me"  
  
"But wasn't I just the cutest little pain?" he said innocently  
  
"Don't flatter yourself big shot" Rika said rolling her eyes  
  
///////Ryo's pov\\\\\\\\  
  
"OMG Ryo!"  
  
"Rika!'  
  
"Chris!"  
  
:: It's them! It's been so long they sure have changed especially Rika WOW pops to mind::  
  
::The last time I saw them it was over 10 years ago. I remember that day... ::  
  
@_@_@_@_@flashback@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
8 - 9- 10.....  
  
"Ready or not here I come, Chris" yelled an auburn haired 5 year-old  
  
"Iam gonna find you"  
  
"Are you behind the tree?"  
  
"Are you.under the slide?"  
  
"Are you-"  
  
she didn't get to finish her sentence because she saw her brother dash for base and she was suddenly running to catch him.  
  
"Base!" screamed a very energetic Chris  
  
"Better luck next time little sis" he replied with a smirk  
  
"Just cause your 4 minutes older than me doesn't mean I can't beat you"  
  
"Yea it does"  
  
"naw ugh"  
  
"a huh"  
  
"naw ugh"  
  
"a huh"  
  
"Look there comes your friend"  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Aki?" (aki=akiyama do you get it, do you, do you....=silence=I'll shut up now)  
  
"I dunno Ri let me find out"  
  
"Hey Ryo "  
  
= silence=  
  
"What's wrong Ryo and why are your all eyes wet?" said a curious Rika (your really perspective Rika)  
  
=more silence=  
  
=Rika's getting annoyed=  
  
"Come on Akiyama if you don't speak we don't know what's wrong with you!"  
  
"Rika be quiet"  
  
"I am moving to America" answered a very sad Ryo  
  
"WHAT!" the Nonako twins simultaneously replied  
  
"But why?" cried out a distressed Chris  
  
He couldn't believe his best friend was leaving to America they had been best friends since before he could remember. Sure Rika didn't always get along and it didn't help that Ryo kept teasing her also calling her names like "pumpkin", "wildcat", and "cutie".  
  
But of course that didn't stop them from being good friends. And now all of all sudden he was leaving to live thousands of miles away.  
  
"I dunno know they didn't tell me"  
  
"But you just can't go Ryo you can't!" screamed a little 5 year old rika  
  
Rika was also having trouble digesting the news. You would have thought she be jumping for joy considering the way she treats Ryo. But that wasn't the case at all .She was really upset. Now why would she be?  
  
"I thought you be happy I was leaving, pumpkin" he said all at while giving her a very sad smile  
  
"What NO I how could you think that I aghh-  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" screamed Rika before running inside  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You know my sister, I'll go talk to her"  
  
"No it's okay I'll go"  
  
"I am sorry you have to leave,Ryo"  
  
"Yea me too"  
  
Rika was sitting on her bed when Ryo walked in she looked Upset and very confused. He stood there just looking at her for a very long time until he finally spoke  
  
"Rika"  
  
"What do you want akiyama?"  
  
"I want to know what's wrong with you"  
  
"Nothings wrong"  
  
"what did you mean by I wouldn't understand ?"  
  
"what do you care?"  
  
"I care a lot now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
=silence=  
  
"Come on Rika"  
  
=Rika take's a deep breath=  
  
"You what's wrong"  
  
"huh why me?"  
  
"that's the problem I dunno, I feel different when I am around you"  
  
"oh"  
  
=more silence=  
  
"Rika here I want you to have this"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A ring" ( and no it's not an engagement ring come on their 5 years old)  
  
"Why you giving this to me?"  
  
"To remind you of me so you never forget me" Ryo said softly while gently kissing Rika on the forehead before walking out the door.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@flashback ends@_@ @_@ @_@  
  
::Now why did I forget that:: ::It was probably cause you wanted to::  
  
::remember the sadness in her eyes that almost broke your heart::  
  
::But now your back:: he thought happily  
  
"Oh wow it really is you guys" replied a very astonished Ryo  
  
"how's it going pumkin?"  
  
"I said it when I was 5 and I'll say it again if you ever call me that again I'll kick you"  
  
"ha ha ha she sure hasn't changed much except for.."  
  
"Except for what my body well yea akiyama it's a little something called puberty. It's when a woman-"  
  
"Okay Ri I think you embarrassed Ryo enough" replied a very amused Chris  
  
:: hell yea I can feel I face burning::  
  
"Aww shuckz but iam just getting started" replied a very angelic rika  
  
:: ookay now I am scared::  
  
Hey guys any day now! called Henry  
  
"Ryo come on I want you to meet Henry Wong , Rika's BF"  
  
"So you and Henry go together" replied a confused/worried Ryo  
  
:: she can't have a boyfriend can she?::  
  
His conscious answered that question for him  
  
::What's wrong with you look@ her if she doesn't have a boyfriend Japan's whole male population is crazy::  
  
"WHAT! NO he's my best friend"  
  
::Whew::  
  
"Oh I thought I was your best friend" Ryo said on a more happier tone  
  
"No you were my brother's best friend and a pain to me"  
  
"But wasn't I just the cutest little pain?" he said innocently  
  
"Don't flatter yourself big shot" Rika said rolling her eyes  
  
//////Chris' POV\\\\\\  
  
::Oh I can't believe it he's back::  
  
:: I've never thought I see him again::  
  
::Oops better save Ryo from my sister's evil wrath::  
  
"Okay Ri I think you embarrassed Ryo enough"  
  
:: This is going to be fun just like old times::  
  
:: hopefully::  
  
///////Normal Pov\\\\\\\ While Chris was thinking this he remembered Henry was waiting at the table so he decided to introduce Ryo to Henry  
  
"I'd like you to meet, our good friend, Henry Wong"  
  
"Hi my name's Ryo Akiyama"  
  
"Oh so your Ryo, Rika and Chris told me about you"  
  
"Really what did they say?"  
  
"All bad stuff really" Rika chirped  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"number one rule don't believe what my sister says"  
  
=rika sticks out her tongue @ her brother"  
  
"I hear that"  
  
"Shut up Henry I don't always lie"  
  
"Oh I would like to see how far you get in that argument Ri?" Henry jokingly retorted  
  
=Everyone laughs except Rika=  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNG! "Hello"  
  
"What Now?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Okay okay I'll baby-sit Suzie, mom"  
  
"Yea bye"  
  
"Sorry guys I have to go baby-sit Suzie talk to you guys later"  
  
"It was nice meeting you Ryo"  
  
"Yea you too"  
  
"bye Henry" replied rika and chris  
  
"Yea it is getting late, we don't want to be late to the photo shoot"  
  
"HA! Speak for yourself"  
  
" Photo Shoot?" questioned Ryo  
  
"Yea seems we got into the family business of modeling"  
  
"You guys are models?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Sucks to be me"  
  
"I take it you don't like modeling" said Ryo while imagining Rika in a swim suit :: I think I like Japan::  
  
"I hate it but do it cause of the money"  
  
"Hey Ryo why don't you come with us to the photo shoot it's only for the weekend"  
  
"Are you serious, Chris?"  
  
"Completely it's better when a friend comes it's not so boring"  
  
"Cool I'll ask my parents"  
  
"Rika why are you so quiet aren't you happy Iam going?"  
  
"umm Chris I have something to tell you but don't get mad kay?"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Mark's coming with us"  
  
"WHAT! Why are you bringing that shithead along I thought you were going to dump that jerk?"  
  
"Not yet I have something planed first"  
  
"So this Mark dude's your boyfriend?" asked a sad Ryo  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"Oh"  
  
ddf: aww poor ryo  
  
Draginmon: yea..... 2 bad 4 the guy  
  
Dff: This chapter was super long didn't expect it 2 be so SURPRISE!  
  
Draginmon:=while eating cheetos= kinda =crunch= late =crunch= don't you =crunch crunch= think?  
  
Dff:-_-;;; Review plz with wipped cream and sprinkles and hot fudge and nuts on top  
  
Draginmon: YUM I am getting hungry =crunch=  
  
Dff: o.o;;; help him someone 


End file.
